L's Missing Shirt
by OrangeJuicePhoneSex
Summary: L's shirt goes missing, and it has to do with... the Kira group! Complete- CRACKfic! no pairings. Made by Sarah of OJPS.
1. Where's My Shirt

_Chapter 1: The Missing Shirt_

_The case of the killer Kira was still at hand. L, Mello, Matt, Near, Misa, Mikami, and Raito were all involved. As they were getting dressed into their usual clothes L panicked and couldn't find his white shirt. _

"_Oh my god, where is my shirt!!" screamed L. _

" _I don't know maybe you should check the laundry," said Near. _

"_Oh yeah right… maybe I should have checked there first hehe," L replied with a grin on his face . L walked downstairs back awkwardly hunched over to the laundry room and checked in the washer and dryer to see where the missing shirt could be and then ran upstairs with a sad look on his face. _

"_Its not there!!" cried L. Misa started to laugh and her blonde hair jiggled with every big breathe of air she took. _

"_What's so funny Misa," Raito said giving her a very serious look. _

"_Oh nothing, its nothing really, just that L is crying over a shirt is all," Misa said with a face that looked like she was constipated. _

"_Well then Misa maybe we shall see what should happen if maybe you woke up the next morning with an experimental haircut," Mikami said with a smirk. _

"_Hmmm Mikami that doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Matt and Mello together. The group of friends all gathered around Misa. _

_The next morning L was still puzzled. He still couldn't find his shirt but I guess it wasn't such a big deal because it's not like he went anywhere. While in deep thought L didn't realize that Near was huddled in the chair across from him. As if Near had called everyone over, Matt, Mello, Mikami, and Raito came out into the living room (in that order lol). Matt was too preoccupied with his Nintendo DS to realize that it was his turn to make breakfast that morning. Mello sat next to L, but kept distance still thinking that L would be sad and angry over the shirt incidence. Mello pulled out a chocolate bar and chewed on it. He savored the taste and made a very disturbing noise. That caused L too snap back into reality and stare awkwardly at Mello. _

"_Uh.. Mello, if you don't mind me saying this.. don't ever make that noise again," L sighed. _

"_Um sure… I don't even know why I did that," he said blushing. _

"_So, L any luck with the shirt?" Near said breaking the awkward silence. _

"_Well, I have a hunch that someone is hiding it from me but I'm not quit sure," L said. _

"_Well good morning!" Misa announced unaware of the conversation. _

"_So Matt weren't you supposed to make breakfast?" Raito said half talking half yawning. _

"_GO PIKACHU COME ON USE THUNDERBOLT ALREADY!!" Matt screamed as he got out of his chair and stormed to his room. _

"_Well I guess not then, so who is making breakfast?" Raito sighed. _

"_I guess I will," L said quietly putting his thumb in his mouth and getting up from his awkward sitting position. L slowly slouched to the kitchen and started to make bacon, eggs, and pancakes for everyone but himself. As the food was cooking, he took out a piece of cake and some lollipops and starting chewing the cake. L thought to himself about the shirt and then just thought maybe he misplaced it. The food was ready and everyone started to eat once the food was transferred to plates. L's eyes got wide and he thought maybe this was just a decoy to distract him from solving the Kira case. He was very close and most people knew that. So that would mean the culprit would have to know a lot about this case. Maybe the person was on the police force or maybe even living in the house with him. _

_L snuck away while no one was looking and went to his room. With lollipop in hand he started searching through his closet. How could I only have one shirt!! Note to Self: Tell Watari to buy shirts L's closet was filled with candy and a tux. Hmm when did I buy that tux? L thought to himself. L ran to Raito's room and then checked in his closet. L fell to the floor in horror. The white shirt was hanging on a hanger near the back of the closet. Different thoughts went through his mind. Maybe Raito was Kira? No it can't be Raito is to kind of a person to be such a sinister mastermind. Maybe it's just an accident or a coincidence. Or maybe Raito Yagami; friend and colleague of L; was actually Kira; mastermind and keeper of the Death Note. L walked casually back to the kitchen and pretended nothing happened. If L kept a low profile he could carefully observe Raito's actions and what he does in spare time. _

_The day went on and Raito was acting pretty ordinary. So far he has talked with Near, attempted to watch TV with Misa but was creeped out when she stared at him, and then ate some on Mello's chocolate. (Naughty, naughty Raito.) Finally it was time for bed and everyone went to sleep. Just when L had given up on Raito he went to say goodnight when he heard Raito talking with Mikami. "Ok Mikami, I think we should discuss who should be written in the book, I saw some criminals on TV so maybe we will just write those down so they can get what they deserve!" Raito said furiously. "I see GOD!! I will write the names right now to please you," Mikami said anxiously. Just as he said it he picked up a pen and the Death Note and started writing. Strange music came out of nowhere but L didn't think much of it. Just as Mikami finished a name he started saying "SAKUJO!" L was confused but kind of amused at the sight of someone obeying someone like Raito. L kept watching until he suspected that they knew someone was watching. L quickly shuffled away and went into his bedroom. He went on the bed and pretended to sleep as he heard someone walk past his door, stop, and then walk away. Had they suspected me? He asked himself. L thought about it some more and decided that he should go to sleep. He hadn't slept in days and so maybe he should get rest. Just as he thought about it he fell asleep. _

\

Raito grinned and thought to himself WOOHOO it actually worked. Near walked into the living room and went straight to L.

\


	2. Wtf Is Goin' On!

Chapter 2: What's Going on?

L awoke feeling somewhat stronger than yesterday. It must have been the sleep. L got up and suddenly realized that his shirt was on the edge of his bed! Had Raito come into his room at night and given it back? Or was it Mikami the loyal, crazy, cracked out, servant who did it under the command of him? Well, it didn't really matter how the shirt got back it only matters that it was in his possession again. L quickly put the shirt on and walked to the kitchen where it seemed the occupants of the house had eaten already. L looked around and everyone seemed to be looking at documents and papers.

"Um.. what are you guys looking at?" L asked confused.

"Well since you were asleep we decided to look over the Kira case you know to like help you and stuff," said Misa with her stupid tone.

"I see, well, um, thank you I guess," L said.

L then sat down in his awkward position and started looking over notes. He knew that watching over Raito would be more helpful then some dumb notes. He got up and said he would be right back. He went into Raito's room and then searched everywhere for the Death Note. He assumed that if Raito were Kira, he would have to be smart enough to put it in such a secret place that only he could find it. Well, L was still searching for it when he came across a bookcase. He whispered to him self, "Well maybe if it works in the movies it could work in real life." L put his thumb in his mouth and started to nibble at it as he slowly but carefully pulled out the books. He came across strange books such as "How To Get Women" and "The Dummies Guide to Working Remotes". L was amused but then finally pulled out the right book. Just then the bookcase opened up and inside was the Death Note and a note to self. The Note to self read….

_Note To Self: Remember to write down Misa's name in Death Note… she is very annoying and deserves to die!!… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… _

L set the note down and took the Death Note. But just then as L touched the Death Note, a strange figure eating an apple came up. He then introduced himself as "RYUK the shimigami!" L watched as the shimigami finished the apple and threw it on the floor.

"_Littering is bad you know," L said still watching Ryuk._

"_I don't care," Ryuk, said coldly._

"_Well I'm going to kill Kira, and noone can stop me," L said triumphantly. _

_Just then, Raito walked in and saw L holding the Death Note and talking to the shimigami. _

"_What the hell is going on here?!" Raito yelled_

"_It took me quite some time now but I have finally figured out that you are Kira. So I prepare to kill you using your own weapon!" L said with a grin._

Raito watched as L started to open the Death Note and go to an empty page. Raito then instantly jumped on L and tore the DN from his hand. Then L rolled on top of Raito and slapped him in the face causing Raito to drop the DN and retreat in pain. L quickly got the Death Note and walked out of the room leaving Raito to lie on the floor. Raito sat there admitting defeat. But then thought that all his hard work in the DN would be for nothing. He had to do something.


	3. The End Is NEAR

Chapter 3: The End Is Near

* * *

Matt and Mello were on the couch doing what they usually do eating chocolate and playing video games. Misa walked up to Raito and said,

"How did you get that big red mark on your face?"

"Well I fell and then I hit my face on the wall," Raito said.

"Oh, well get better and try to look where your going next time!" Misa said walking away.

Raito grinned and thought to himself WOOHOO it actually worked. Near walked into the living room and went straight to L.

"Hey, um, L… what was all that noise yesterday?" Near said suspiciously.

"Oh it was probably Raito hitting the wall again, Oh that Raito not looking where he is going and stuff," L said trying not to sound like he was lying.

"Yeah, I don't buy that. What really happened? And this time I want the truth," Near said twirling a lock of his white hair.

L put his thumb in his mouth and told Near to follow him. Near and L walked to the L's room and locked the door behind them. L sat in his chair feet under him still with his thumb in his mouth. Near just stood wanting an explanation.

"Ok, well you see, I have solved the Kira case and well I need help trying to kill Kira. I might need help trying to capture then kill him, and so I need the help from everyone in this house except for Mikami and Raito," L said.

"So, Raito and Mikami are Kira. Well that explains a lot. They always seem to be whispering to each other and I hear sometimes people at night. But I didn't really think Kira could be living in this house. Well then I have an idea. Tonight I will round up Matt and Mello cause Misa might be an associate because she likes Raito a lot and wouldn't want to kill him and she might tell of our plan," Near said.

"Um, Well, uhhh, yeah… that plan is good!" L said.

As the day dragged on Raito wanted to be alone more. L still had the DN hidden but maybe Raito was trying to look for it. L had decided to kill him old fashion style. TORTURE!! But he would need help capturing him.

Nighttime had come (finally) and Near got Matt and Mello and they discussed the plan. When they were finally done everyone knew what their job was. Near was to distract Misa, Mello had to get Raito and Mikami and make them run into the trap, L was to make the trap, and Matt had to tie them up and make sure they can not escape. The plan was to be put in motion tomorrow at 3 PM.

Everyone that was part of the plan stayed up and planned their jobs. L stayed up and made a perfect trap and also thought up all the possibilities. First, the trap would be that Mello would take Mikami and Raito to the den and Near would come out in the living room and distract Misa with something shiny. Then, Matt would jump out of the den closet and grab Mikami and L grabbed Raito. They then put them into the closet and locked themselves in. (It was a walk-in closet) L then tied them both up into 2 chairs and started the torture and everyone watched. Near was still in the other room distracting Misa. But then, Misa's Raito is in trouble senses started to tingle and she quickly got up and ran to the source. She rammed into the closet with all her strength and knocked down the door. Matt was punching Raito and Mikami was getting his arm broken by Mello. Misa started to scream with her girly voice and then she looked at L.

"How could you do this to my poor Raito and well I don't care about Mikami," "Hey!!" Mikami said. "And anyways they are not Kira!!" Misa screamed but then covered her mouth.

Everyone looked at her and then Misa said,

"Ok, you want to know who the real Kira is, its, its, ITSSS, ITSSSSS ME!!" Misa yelled.

**GASP**… Matt and Mello stopped the torturing and then L ran to get the DN but Near stopped him.

"That can't be true Misa, your too stupid to be Kira," Matt and Mello said together.

L looked at Near.

"What are you doing Near I need the Death Note cause Misa was really Kira…and I don't want to torture a girl." L said panting.

"Well I can't let you do that because well, I am Kira!!" Near said.

L looked at him in horror. How could such a quiet kid be Kira? L couldn't believe it, he knew that Near was lying and was just covering for someone else. L ran to his room and got the Death Note. He ran to go lock the door and heard pounding fists hit the door. L quickly opened the Death Note and went to an empty page and wrote down Light Yagami, Misa Amani, and Mikami Teru. He then closed the book and the pounding of fists on the door stopped. He opened the door and Raito, Misa, and Mikami were dead. Matt and Mello came rushing in and saw them on the floor.

"Um I think they were all working together and so killing them all was the best thing to do," Matt said while smoking a cigarette.

L went up to Near and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"They threatened to kill you right?" L said.

"Yeah," Near said twirling his hair.

"Well it's ok now all we have to do is bury them in the backyard at night, cause noone is going to miss Kira, a crazy person who thinks Kira is god, and an idiot who's in love with Kira.

After the burial, everyone in the household went back to their normal lives. None of the neighbors suspected anything and everyone was happy. They also had spare rooms so Watari came to live with them not questioning the fact that Raito, Misa, and Mikami were missing.

_**THE END**_


End file.
